conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Hopeland
'Hopeland '''officially known as the '''Hopelandic Republic '(French: République de la Espérance) is a small island nation located in the Atlantic Ocean. Hopeland consists of an archipelago of four islands, of which only two are inhabited. The capital is Port Liberty of the Seven Seas, and as of 2015 Hopeland has a population of approximately 1,225, making it the least populous sovereign state in the world. Hopeland was colonised during the 18th century by a group of European libertarian colonists led by Benjamin Hart, escaping tyranny under monarchical regimes in Europe. The islands had no native population, and had not been settled permanently previous to the group's initial arrival. After landing on the island in 1755, it was declared "Hope Island", later called "Hopeland". A constitution was written and ratified in 1758, which established a form of direct democracy on the island influenced by ancient Athenian democratic principles, aswell as the ideology of the 17th century anarchist Gerard Winstanley. The island began to develop a booming agricultural and mining industry owing to the fertile and volcanic nature of the island, however it's remote position made international trade difficult. Establishing an early Social security program, and a system of public ownership in the economy, Hopelandic economics were noted to be far ahead of their time. Hopeland was slow to industrialise in the 20th century, with many individuals wishing to keep their traditional lifestyle, however by the 1910's a small industrial sector had been established in Port Liberty. During the World Wars period Hopeland stayed relatively neutral, however vocally denounced the Axis Powers in World War II. However in the Cold War period the Hartovian administration denounced both sides of the ideological conflict firmly associating itself unofficially with the Non-Aligned Movement. Hopeland's political system takes place within the framework of a direct democracy which was established in 1758 with the ratification of the constitution, making it both the oldest and only functioning direct democracy in the world. The highest political institution is the National Assembly, which consists of all citizens over the age of 18 who meet quarterly to vote on propositions and decide upon policy to be carried out by the elected Chancellory, and it's head, the Chancellor, Hopeland's titular head of state. Elections to the Chancellory posts are held on a non-partisan basis, and while voting coalitions and caucuses exist among the populace, there are no formal political parties. Hopeland are of predominantly European descent, with many being able to trace direct ancestry to the original colonists of the island in the 18th century. There is also a considerable population of Hopeland of African descent, being freed slaves who sought refuge on the island. While not geographically part of the European continent, Hartovia is considered culturally and historically part of Europe. Hopeland had endured two centuries of relative isolation, developing unique cultural traits and customs. Hartovians are all equally involved in political decision-making, and therefore are extremely motivated regarding politics, with very low rates of voter apathy. A major trait of Hopelandic culture is the concept of being an individual, and expressing oneself, whilst being part of a greater community, known as Personal Collectivism.